Celestial Seduction
by land.before.crime
Summary: She was powerful now, no longer will she be the weakest on the team. She trained in the Celestial Realm, courtesy of the Spirit King. That training and power caught the attention of the 2 strongest, baddest, and sexiest of dragon slayers.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys! I'm new to this writing thing I've been ready fanfic for years I figured it's time to take a crack at this writing Don't own fairytale lol.

The Vows

It has been a month on Earthland since Lucy left, to train in the celestial realm. The spirit king offered to train Lucy in the celestial arts. The king opened his own domain for training where time doesn't effect Earthland. One day on Earthland is 1 month in the celestial training room. All of her spirits have been training poor Lucy into the dirt. Aquarius has had a field day in her "training".

Now almost 3 celestial years later. It's time for Lucy to return to Earthland with the approval of the Spirit King.

"Lucy." Boomed the voice of the Spirit king. Lucy turned from her meditation exercise with Capricorn.

"What's up stache man!?" Lucy exclaimed waving and smiling. Very rarely the king would visit his training domain. "Is there something I can help you with?"

" Lucy, daughter of Layla Heartfilia, it is time for you to go back to Earthland. Your training is complete," The king announced with a smile. "But first state your vow before the stars."

"Are you fucking serious stache man!?" Lucy screamed jumping and laughing with happy tears running down her heart shaped face. So into her happiness she didn't even hear the command that came after. Loke and Capricorn cleared their throats loudly with a slightly disapproving glare towards their happy master.

"STATE YOUR VOWS BEFORE THE STARS LUCY HEARTFILIA!" The kings voice shook the celestial realm causing stars to sweep across the realm. Lucy looked up with the face only a heiress of years of training can pull off. She dropped to a knee, fist to the ground with her face looking up at the king and stated.

"I, Lucy Heartfilia of the Fairytale Guild, hereby vow to always treat her spirits with respect and love that is owed to them. I vow to take any spirits from their masters if they are treated poorly, with your permission of course. I vow to become the most powerful celestial mage to ever walk Earthland. I vow to make the celestial realm proud of me. I vow to forever and always be the celestial princess has you have ordained me! If I should ever break this vows I, Lucy Heartfilia, will forever be cut off from the celestial realm and bear the mark of the fallen celestial mage on my neck for all to see my disgrace should I ever commit it!"

With the finishing of Lucy's speech, she grabbed a star that was beside her boot and cut her palm allowing the blood to drip on the stairs that lead to the throne. The stairs soaked up the blood causing the realm to tremble and move. The ending of the speech caused all her spirits to look on with pride and amazement. The King rose from his throne called forth his magic in his right hand forming symbols to appear.

" SO HAVE YOU SPOKEN SO SHALL IT BE!" The king proclaimed, and through the ball of magic at Lucy causing her to scream and cry. The magic around her forced her magic containers to over flow thus forcing her to open a third and forth magic containers to form. Both her arms were covered in symbols and star dust that started to blend into her skin. Through tears she saw heavenly symbols on her right hand and symbols of the fallen stars on her left.

After her observation she quickly fainted.

"Dear friend, take the princess to her room to rest, she is still taking in much magic, I must give her celestial limiters before she returns home." The king stated waving his hand in the air creating two little stud earrings and a necklace With the shape of a star pendant. The items rose from his hand soaking up any magic the king offered to give, and floated on the place themselves in their corresponding place on the new celestial princess.

" Thank you Sire." Loke said bowing. Loke and Virgo quickly ran to Lucy and gently picked her up cradling her to his chest he turned to Virgo.

" Virgo, can you go on ahead to her room and pack her things and have lunch ready for her for when she wakes please."

" Of course big brother." Virgo stated and with a speed on stars can achieve, she disappeared.

"Dear friend, before you all leave have Lucy one to me I have gifts to give her." The king stated disappearing in a sprinkle of star dust as his little command was finished. Loke looked down to tears his master in awe.

"You really are something Lucy," he whispered to himself. " you have the king giving gifts." He stated with a smile and a light peck on her forehead.

" Tch, stupid brat always fainting and shit." Aquarius stated arms crossed with her head turned. No one noticed except her boyfriend Scorpio the tears she shed watching Lucy go through everything she went through without the ability to summon her. Scorpio spent many a nights cradling his beloved to his chest while she wept at night, the other zodiacs unaware. These passed few celestial years were what Lucy and Aquarius needed for healing. Lucy having to break her key in order to save all of Earthland. Aquarius having to offer her own key in order for Lucy and her friends to live. Both needed to heal soul wounds.

"Stop picking on her babes, she isn't even awake to defend herself ."Scorpio laughed out, wrapping his arms around his beloved. Aquarius relaxed in his arms leaning back against his chest.

"Tch, stupid brat I'm going to miss her when she leaves, watching through the water isn't the same as being able to poof down to Earthland to ring her neck." Aquarius said lovingly. Tears started to form in her eyes realizing her little charge is growing up.

"Baby, promise me that you will watch over the brat when she leaves, you and her are all I have left ." She said staring into his eyes. Scorpios eyes heated as he laid his lips against his beloveds, thrusting his tongue to taste all her deliciousness. With a nibble and lick on her lower lip he stated sensually.

"Of course beloved."


	2. Chapter 2

The Kings Gifts

Lucy woke up with a massive headache and sore limbs.

I feel like I got ran over by a wyvern stampede. She thought slowly getting out of bed. She noticed most of her cloths and momentos where packed.

"Princess, the King wishes you to freshen up and eat your lunch before you go see him." Virgo stated with a bow.

"Gah! Don't do that Virgo! You scared the blonde of of me!" Lucy yelped placing a hand over her racing heart.

"Did I scare you princess? Shall I be punished?" The masochistic maiden stated holding out a whip. Eyes gleaming with a little too much excitement.

"You know what? Yes you will be punished!" Lucy exclaimed."Come here!" Virgo went to Lucy a little too quickly for Lucy's liking.

"Close your eyes."

The princess is finally going to punish me. Virgo sighed blissfully shutting her eyes. Lucy with a very strict face, she lifted her hand middle finger and thumb joined, and very swiftly flicked Virgo on the forehead.

YES! Virgo swayed back in bliss and promptly pooped out of sight.

She is so crazy, but I love her. Lucy thought to herself with a chuckle. Lucy gathered her clothes for the day and walked to the bathroom, for her shower and soak.

1 hour and a half later.

The beautiful celestial mage walked out of the steaming bathroom. Steam bellowing out in thick clouds, clinging to the pale skin of her warmed flesh.

Towel drying her hair, she finally grew out of the side ponytail and pigtails. Lucy let her hair flow down her back to caress her wide hips. She checked her bra and thong and notice it was lace, slipping those on. She lathered up her skin with her favorite lotion, massaging her legs and thighs she remembered how they came out to be so toned and tanned.

FLASHBACK

"WHAT THE FUCK CAPRICORN!" Lucy wailed as she ran from the spirit chasing her with hearts in his eyes.

"IM GOING TO HAVE MOOOOOOCHO FUN WITH YOUR SEXY BODY LUUUUUUCY!" Taurus announced running after his little master. The mighty jump Taurus gave cause the mage to pick up speed screaming about perverted spirits.

"Lucy-sama if you don't want to get caught by Taurus I would suggest running a little faster. Channel your magic into your legs, feel it pumping through your muscles, let flow through your vains." Capricorn stated running beside her, not even breaking a sweat. Lucy closed her eyes, trusting her long time friend to not allow her to crash into anything. Lucy went into her inner being, and saw a galaxy with a big bright sphere in the middle. With soft worded commands her magic started to flow in her, around her through her. Capricorn smiled as Lucy started to glow. He could feel her magic flowing through him and around him.

"Now Lucy-Sama Release!" Capricorn encouraged with a fierce smile.

"CELESTIAL SECRET ART: SHOOTING STAR FLASH!" Lucy chanted, her eyes snapping open, and with a flash, she disappeared. This caused Capricorn and Taurus to skid to a stop in surprise. With frantic eyes they searched for Lucy.

"LUCY-SAMA?!"

" MISS LUUUCY?!"

"GUYS OVER HERE!" Lucy screamed, jumping up and down across the celestial lake they were heading towards. She had such a bright smile even from far away they could feel her smile warming up their immortal souls.

"YOU DID IT MISS LUCY!"

"WELL DONE LUCY-SAMA."

"I DID IT! OH MY MAVIS! I DID IT YALL ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" Lucy screamed smiling at her friends and hugging them. They were so proud of her that Taurus didn't even cope a feel and Capricorn actually chuckled.

"We shall do this exercise everyday for two weeks until you don't even have to chant the spell Lucy-sama." Capricorn stated evenly, causing Lucy to nod with a smile.

END FLASHBACK

Lucy chuckled at the memory. It took her a week and a half to get up to Capricorns expectations. She grabbed her dark blue skinny jeans slipping them on, hopping and jumping as the material slipped up her legs. She snatched her shirt with a huff, slipping the navy blue v neck shirt over her head. Her style of dress changed over the last 3 celestial years. Gone were the short skirts. Now she wore skinny jeans, she kept the short shorts and crop top's though. In training her skirts were always the first to get shredded, so those had to go.

She could never get ride of her boots those are a must in Lucy's closet. She sat on the bed thinking about all her achievements she accomplished in the 3 years she stayed. She look down at her arms tracing the heavenly and fallen symbols etched in her skin. Lucy could only wonder what they meant. She grabbed her boots and slipped them on. She went to the bathroom brushed her hair and teeth.

Maybe a different color at the tips. Lucy thought looking at herself in the mirror. She called Cancer, told him she wanted to keep the length of her hair but stated she wanted something different. A quick nod and Cancer quickly got to work snipping away. A blur of motion later, Lucy now sported bangs that covered her forehead and black and brown tips on her hip length hair. The new hair style made her look more mature and gorgeous than she already was, she beamed thanked Cancer with a hug and peck on the cheek. A blush peppered Cancers face as he disappeared with a swirl of scissors and combs.

Mascara and some nude lipstick later her look was complete. A wink and a kiss to herself she was done. A poof sound indicated that Virgo had returned from wherever she disappeared to.

"Princess, your food is ready." Virgo stated with a bow followed by the jingle of her chains.

"Thank you Virgo." Lucy stated with a smile as she sat down at her table. Virgo uncovered her plate and Lucy started to salivate. Virgo really out done herself with the food. The plate consisted of a grilled chicken sprinkled with herbs and sautéed in bell peppers. On the side was grilled asparagus sprinkled with garlic, salt, and pepper, with a side of white rice seasoned with cilantro and lemon.(a/n: that's my fav meal yall ). Lucy dug in with a gusto, eyeing the next plate that Virgo refused to reveal. Lucy polished off her meal with a contented sigh.

Virgo can sure mix a drink. She finished off her strawberry mojito with a blissful sigh. Virgo lefted up the remaining dish cover to reveal a cup filled strawberry mousse truffle with whipped cream.

"Oh Virgo you have really out done yourself hun!" Lucy stated eyes gleaming at the dish.

"Princess it's a treat for all the achievements you have accomplished in this 3 years." Virgo stated with a soft smile. Lucy was so stunned at the small smile, she froze in wonder.

"You should smile more often Virgo. Capricorn won't be able to keep his hands off you than." Lucy stated mischievously. Virgo had the decency to blush and look away. Lucy eyed her with a sinful chuckle, she knew about those two, they are perfect for each other. Lucy is content knowing her spirits are finding love. Little did she know the stars were aligning lucys love life.

She finished her dessert, and walked out of her room.

"My Love!" A crazy lion shouted jogging up to Lucy. "The king wishes for you to see him. Are you finished with everything?"

"I'm telling Aries your hitting on me." Lucy automatically stated, walking with her trusty lion. " And yes I am finished with everything. What does stache man need?"

"I can't tell you Love." Loke said with a grin. " Come on let's hurry! His highness is waiting in the throne room." He finished tugging on Lucy arm.

"Ok ok you pushy over fluffed cat!"

"Why beloved you wound me!" Loke said back with a hand over his heart.

"Can it Loke!" Lucy laughed out walking a little faster.

Once they reached the throne room. Lucy saw all her spirits and the king sitting on his throne.

"Lucy! How do you fare?" The king stated his voice booming.

"Fabulous stache man! Thanks for asking! Loke told me that you needed to see me? What's up?" Lucy stated her head tilting to the side in wonder.

"Lucy your achievements and dedication to the celestial realm has touch far above, those in between , and even those below." The king stated rising from his chair. He raised his hand and two doors appeared, one was black and one looked like a solar system was on it. The doors slowly opened allowing several figures to walk in all of which she didn't recognize.

"Before I introduce you to these spirits I have several gifts to bestow upon you Lucy." The king stated drawing Lucy's attention back to him. The king left his gas and a dark wooden box appeared. He pushed the box gently towards Lucy. The closer it got to her the brighter the box started to glow and shake.

Gently it placed itself by her side floating almost as in in a daze.

With my authority and will,

I call upon thee,

I command thee,

To come into existence,

SPIRIT KING COMMAND: KEY REFORMATION

The kings voice boomed through the spirit plane causing all those but two to fall to their knees. Two spheres of light formed and floated towards Lucy's and got absorbed into the box.

"In a few minutes this box shall reveal two of your gifts I have bestowed upon you Lucy." The king stated sitting back in his throne. "First thing is first, Lucy those symbols are your replacement to your keys. There is a symbol for every key in existence on your arms. The ones you have well be darker than the ones you don't have." The king said. "My gift to you is your adoption into my bloodline. ALL WHO HEAR MY VOICE IN THE REALMS I HEREBY ANNOUNCE LUCY HEARTFILIA AS MY DAUGHTER AND HEIRESS TO THE SPIRITUAL REALM! SO HAVE I WISHED IT SO SHALL IT BE!" The king announced, stunning everybody in the throne room. Lucy was so stunned she almost fainted.

" My daughter you shall hence forth be named Lucy Celestine Heartfilia heiress to the Celestine throne."

"What the fuck stache man!?" Lucy yelped. The king gave a booming laugh.

"Call me Father." The king said with a joyous smile

"What the hell father!?"

"I have seen you as a daughter since Layla first started to teach you celestial magic Lucy."

"Holy shit!" All of Lucy's spirits yelped out.

"My second gift to you will be the celestial crown which won't technically be a crown more so a tattoo on your symbolizing that you are celestial royalty." The king said. As he spoke the right song de of Lucy's neck started to glow and a beautiful crown tattoo formed where everybody can see.

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I plan to updated weekly so you guys can have long nice chapters to read Love ya bunches! Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Omg guys I'm hoping to go longer with my chapters. Don't own fairy tail .

BeautifulAstrology: You! I love you! I don't know you but I love you lol. Anyways yes ma'am it's after Tartarus, the regrouping everything lol. And yes Lucy has technically been gone of of Earthland for about 36 days or so. Team natsu wouldn't be able to be without their little sis for so long hah! Hopefully after this chapter Fairytail will make their appearance!:) Bwahahhaaha.

Lexfor: omg I have been waiting for this pairing forever. Most of the stories that have this pairing are incomplete T.T so I got tired of waiting and did it myself lol and I aim to please hahahah you should see the lemons I got for this pairing ha.

A/NN: I will be having flashbacks of Lucy's training all through the story so don't fret guys! Also I apologize for any errors and mistakes in the story, I'm doing this all on my phone lol so autocorrect be fighting a bitch guys T.T THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS HOPEFULLY ILL GET MORE :D And also there WILL be sightings of my one of my fav animes tbh this anime opened my eyes to the anime world so yea had to throw them in (evil laugh)

THE KEYS AND THE FAREWELL

The whole being named daughter and heiress to the Celestial plane was such an overload for Lucy, she stayed crumpled to the floor in shock.

"I also declare that the zodiacs in her care to be her royal guard." The king ordered, shocking most of her spirits.

" As you wish Sire." Loke stated with a bow, causing all of her other spirits to bow also.

Aquarius was beside herself. How can she guard this little brat if her only in all of the universe is destroyed? With that thought she started sleek herself to back of her crowd. Scorpio being the only one to notice his beloved leaving his side. He snatched her hand before she could escape causing Aquarius so glare at him, he response was of course a smile that clearly stated she was staying weather she liked it or not.

Once the command was finished her only thought was Aquarius. All of her friends are going to be her guard but her first friend, her guard, her diary, her aunt, her second mother will be forced to stay in the spirit world. So lost in her inner turmoil, she didn't even notice the tears of regret and guilt cascading down her face. So lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the realm reacting to her pain and her sorrow.

"Daughter." The king said, shaking Lucy from her inner turmoil. "Why do you weep little one?"

"I…..I can't do this father I can't." Lucy said sobbing and sniffling.

"Why not child? Don't you love your spirits? Don't you wish to be with them forever?" He asked, causing more tears to fall down her cheeks.

"Father, I can't you, you know why. My disgrace, my regret…." Lucy tried to finish her statement, so deep in her sorrow she clutched Aquarius's broken key to chest with such a force. The pressure causing her flesh to be sliced on the jagged edges of the key.

Once the first drop of blood touch the key, it started to glow. Lucy eyes were so tightly shut she didn't even notice what was happening until it was too late. The key slowing started to disappear. Lucy felt the key slowly start to soften, and with a panic she opened her eyes. What she saw would forever break her.

"NO! NO PLEASE NO!" Lucy screamed with a panic. She saw the key slowly disappear. She watched the key slowing become see through until it was no more. Screaming and crying , she forgot that Aquarius was still in the room. She didn't even feel arms around her, she didn't see her spirits also in tears.

"Tch stupid brat, I'm right here." The water spirit stated tightening her arms around her little charge.

"It's all I have left of you Aqua, I won't have anything left of you except this tattoo when I leave! It's not enough! I need you there with me. I miss you so much. I'm sorry I failed you. I'm sorry!" Lucy screamed into Aquarius's shoulder. She felt a hand on top of her head causing her to stop and look up. What she saw shocked her. She saw the king himself with a smile and tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Daughter, your pain and sorrow is making feel emotions I haven't felt in a very long time. It is time to open the box child." The king said patting her head. He picked up the box and put it in her lap and returned to his favorite chair.

Situating herself in Aquarius's lap, she lifted the box with trembling hands. She couldn't do it, her emotions were all over the place. She didn't want to open the stupid box. She wanted her mothers key back, even broken she wanted it back. She felt frustration, she want that fucking key! She felt guilt because once again she lost something that held meaning in her life. She felt despair, she felt weak, all that training, all that time wasted.

As the first tear fell on the box, it started to tremble and glow. Slowing the box started to open revealing two items sitting on velvet purple cushions. One, was a key that was purple with galaxies on it. She paid little mind to it, she was so focused on the second key. She couldn't believe it, her eyes were tricking her. This possibly cannot happen. So deep in her shock she dropped the box.

" DID YOU JUST DROP MY KEY YOU SEA URCHIN ?!" Aquarius yelled out tugging on Lucy's ears. Lucy didn't even feel her ears being ripped off. Her whole being was flooded with a happiness, she hadn't felt in a long time. With unsteady hands she lifted the box and its contents slowly back into her lap. She still couldn't believe it. She couldn't speak, she couldn't even think clearly. Her body was on autopilot, as she slowly lift herself to a standing position and chanted.

 _I call upon thee,_

 _In the realm of the celestial spirits,_

 _I beckon you to my side at once,_

 _OPEN!_

 _Gate of the water bearer!_

 _AQUARIUS!_

With the spell complete both Aquarius and Lucy started to float, shined bright and then slowly descended.

"Same contract?" Lucy asked with tears and a smile.

"Of course, you sea monkey." Aquarius said with a tearful smile. Lucy was so elated, her happiness flowed through the realm and her spirits, it started to create new stars and galaxies. Everybody looked up in wonder and awe at Lucy's power.

"Child, if you please, the second key. This spirit has been yelling in my ear ever since you came to train here . Please my daughter summon this spirt, so I may have peace." The king stated with a chuckle. Lucy chuckled and picked up the purple key and studied it. The texture was that of a snake, scaly and smooth. The end of the key was a dragons head.

" Child for this key you must allow a drop of your blood to touch it than create a spell for this is the one and only key to ever be in all of time." The king stated. Lucy did as her adoptive father said, as she saw the blood drip onto the key. The drop of blood seem to come alive as it trailed itself up to the dragon heads mouth, and disappear as though the key sucked up the blood. Lucy channeled her magic and focused on the realm and her love of her spirits and with a snap her eyes popped opened. With a voice that was not her own she chanted:

 _With these blood pact I command thee,_

 _Be made to travel in between realms,_

 _Heed my call,_

 _Arise and pass through the realms,_

 _OPEN!_

 _Gate of the galaxy star Dragon,_

 _Draco!_

As the spell completed an explosion of magic pressure caused everybody to tense. In a flurry of star dust and smoke a man came out. The man was sexy, he was pale skinned with leather pants and a white opened button up shirt. He had dark purple hair and dark blue eyes, he was 6'4 and built with muscles all over the place. He wasn't overly buff like her crushes back at fairytail.

"Greetings, Lucy I have been waiting." He said with smirk, his voice was deep and trembled with power n confidence.

OH MY MAVIS WHY?! Lucy thought to herself. This spirit is going to be the death of her, she could tell.

"You may summon me whenever you wish princess. I specialize in dragon slayer magic, time and space magic. I also am knowledgeable of quite a bit of things." Draco stated with a bow and a smirk. Lucy was flabbergasted, he almost reminded her of Loke.

 _Nooooooo!_ Lucy wailed to herself. Her inner bitch was having a fit about perverts and men too sexy for their own good. So lost having a conversation with her inner butch , she didn't notice Draco chuckling at her dismay.

" Lucy I'm no pervert."

 _Nooooooo! He reads minds too!_ Lucy cried.

" Actually you should know that by now princess." Capricorn stated fixing his glasses.

"Sorry y'all blonde moment." Lucy stated sweat dropping. Everybody chuckled at her forgetfulness.

"In sorry Draco, this is just a shock really." Lucy chuckled out.

"Worry not Lucy, all is well. I have been waiting for centuries for someone worthy to train." Draco said placing his hands in his pockets.

"Of course Draco, once we get back to Earthland I plan to continue my training. You can talk to Capricorn so we can make any changes to my training schedule. Anyways it's nice to meet you, I feel honored that the king and yourself think I'm worthy for this opportunity." Lucy said with a smile and a head tilt.

"My child, there are few more spirits that wish to have their keys in your hands." The king said point to the people on his left and right."To my right are the planets that wish for you to look for their keys on Earthland. The sun all the way to Pluto wish for you to find them. "

Lucy look at the spirits to his right and bowed to them.

" Of course father. I'll find you guys I promise." She stated looking at them. She watched them nod their head and turn to leave through the door. She watched them all leave except one. He was tall, 6'5 or so and buff all over the place. He had a tan amor over his body. She watched him turn towards her and look at her as though staring into her soul. He a contemplating stare as though something just came to his mind.

" Celestine, when you are somewhere near our keys. You power will take over, and WILL fall into a trance as you come closer to finding us. Be warned Celestine as you gain our keys, you will need to train in order keep your magic in place. I suggest you talk to ones you call Gildarts, he will help you every much. Tell him Zeus has sent you. Make sure you tell your teammates of what will happen when you are near our keys." The man stated before disappearing behind the galaxy covered door.

"Child, those on my left wish for you to have their keys now." The king stated waving his hand to the left. "These spirits are my cousins and their mates every key summons them both, for they must be together always. 6 keys you will have daughter. These spirits govern the realms of hell. You will be the first in all of time to have their keys. 2 of the spirits are in hell right now watching over hell, the others are here they will arrive after you are introduced to these Lords and have contracted with them."As the king stated this one by one the figures step forward.

"I can take over from here King Salvatore." A tall pale man stated. The man was tall about 6'4 , with long silver hair, he had maroon stripes on his face and stripes over his eyes were the hardest of gold. On his forehead was a blue crescent moon. He wore an all white kimono with a yellow sash, over that he had spiked armor over his front and most likely his back. On his side was 3 swords. Beside him was a woman with pink flowing pants and a white top. She was beautiful she had long blue black hair, her eyes were a blend of pink and blue. She wore a gentle smile on her face that made her all the more pretty.

"My name is Sesshomaru Taisho and I rule hell." He stated with confidence. His voice was cold, you could tell he ruled hell with an iron fist. "I wish for you to have our keys, you are worthy of being under our wing."

As he said this, he flicked his claw and a sphere of red and pink formed and floated towards Lucy. She held out her hands as the sphere came closer to her, in her palms rested a silver and pink key, in the shape of a crescent with a pink ball chained to it. A loud smack sounded in the room, causing Lucy to turn towards him. The woman standing beside him had smacked his arm causing some people behind him to chuckle.

"Do you have to say everything like a life sentence mate!?" The woman said with a huff, causing Sesshomaru to look don at her in mild annoyance.

"Hn."

"Don't you 'hn' me mate, she suppose to be our ward." The lady huffed again, Turning is towards Lucy she smiled. "Please forgive him, he is emotionally constipated."

Lucy gave a loud joyous laugh that sounding like bells chiming in the wind.

" No problem, he reminds me of some friends of mine." Lucy stated with a light blush.

"I'm kagome, the Shikon miko, I'm the mate of this fluffed up dog to my right. I'm very pleased to meet you." Kagome stated jabbing a thumb in her mates direction. Thus causing the ruler of hell to turn his nose in the air with a scuff. Lucy covered her laugh with a cough when sesshomaru mildly glared her way.

" Anyways in order to summon us, you do the exact same thing as you did with the dragon. I suggest you wait until you are introduce to the minor lords behind us before you summon us. That way you can get all done and over with all at one time. My mate specializes in poison magic, requip magic, battle magic, sword magic, and tracking magic. He has two forms, this one and a giant dog form. You will have to summon him later on that way he can show you. I specialize in soul magic, purifying magic, healing magic, and victory magic. Please have your adoptive little sister, Wendy the next time you summon us. I would like to train her, per request of her dragon mother Grandeeney."Kagome stated with a smile.

"Also my mates 3 swords have different functions. His tensaiga allows him to bring one person back to life only one time, so remember that sweetie. His second sword tokijin has evil magic it's feast on dark magic and forces back to its attacker 100 fold. His last sword bakusaiga allows him to obliterate his opponent to dust. All will need vast amounts of magic to use, but you have more than enough magic for that."

With that said they both step backwards to allow another couple to step forward. The male was in all red with with long and wild silver hair. He had no markings on his face. What he had on top of his head had Lucy do a double take, there was two little puppy ears. Lucy watched them twitch at every sound that was made in the room. He had golden eyes that showed plenty of emotion. The woman beside had red flowing pants and a white top, she was pale and had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

" Keh, I'm Inuyasha I rule the Western part of hell under my brother Sess. I specialize in tracking magic, requip magic, and sword and battle magic. My sword changes forms depending on the attack. The more fierce you want to protect your friends and family the more powerful my attacks are." Inyasha stated with a smirk crossing his arms.

My name is kikyo I am inuyashas mate. I also would like to train Wendy in healing magic if I may. I specialize in healing magic, bow and arrow magic, and heavenly body magic." Kikyo stated with a small smile. They both nodded to Lucy and lifted theirs hands, a clear white sphere lifted from their palm. The sphere floated to Lucy and placed itself in her palm. When the sphere vanished it left a red sword shaped key with a bow and arrow chain attached to it, with that finished they stepped back.

The couple that stepped forward made Lucy tilt her head. The man was dressed in a black and purple robe, he held a staff in his hand. The hand that was holding the staff has some kind of wrap with beads wrapped around it. He had black hair, he was about 5'9 by the looks of it. He had black hair that he tied in a low ponytail. His eyes were purple that Lucy swears up and down had a perverted gleam in them.

The woman was dressed in a tight black leather suit with pink armor in various places. She was about 5'5 with long brown hair in a high ponytail. Her eyes were also chocolate brown, on her eyes lids was pink eyeshadow that made her eyes pop beautifully. She carried a huge weapon of some sort, it kind of looked like a giant boomerang with black leather straps.

"My fair maiden, you look beautiful….." The man didn't even get to finish his sentence before the large boomerang smashed itself against his head.

HOLY SHIT! Lucy yelped, jumping a little. The poor man was knocked out on the floor, the other spirits laughing out loud.

"You have to excuse my husband, he needs a nap." The woman said eyebrow twitching, you can practically hear her teeth grinding against each other.

"Any who the sleeping man is the Southern Lord of hell, his name is Miroku. Watch out for him he is a pervert, so I apologize for all the future perverseness that will happen. He specialize in binging magic, he knows a lot of types of spells, barrier magic, and also requip. In his right hand is a void called The wind tunnel, and it sucks up everything. There is no friend or foe with the wind tunnel so please make sure no allies are in front of miroku when he releases it." The lady said cocking her hip with a smile.

"I'm Sango, his wife. I specialize in battle magic, demon slaying, and victory magic and I have a familiar named kilala. She will come later she's fixing to have kits soon. So as soon as she gives birth I'll be more than happy she show her to you." She said with a smile, with nothing more to be said, she stepped back. Sango turned around and a sphere opened in her palm. This sphere was pink and purple that slowly floated down Lucy's hand. It revealed a golden staff shaped key with a boomerang chained to it.

The couple that stepped forward gave Lucy the heeby genies. The man was tall about 5'11, the was pale, he had long black hair that came down in waves. His eyes were such a bloody red it reminded Lucy of a massacre. His face was cold like sesshomaru. He wore dark purple bottoms with a bluish purple top. The woman beside him wore a red and white kimono . Her hair was the prettiest of blacks, up with what looked like a feather clip. Her eyes reminded me of candy apples, such a brilliant shade of red. She had a beautiful shade of red on her lips. She looked about 5'5 and slime from how she was wearing her kimono.

"Greetings, Celestine I am naraku. I govern the Northern boarders of Hell. I specialize in barrier magic, ice make magic, and poison magic. I have two daughters, my eldest beside me and my youngest, Kanna, is close to give birth. She wishes me to tell you she is more than willing to give you her key once she is cleared for battle." Naraku stated with a deep voice, that lacked emotion. He glanced at the woman beside him, giving her, her que to speak.

"Hello hun, I'm kagura, the eldest of naraku. I specialize in wind magic and battle magic. I am also a mean lawyer." She stated with an evil smirk, snapping her fan in her hands.

Master would love her! Especially with all the complaints and debts we owe. Ill introduce her when I get home. Lucy stated to herself.

Stepping back, Naraku raids his hand n formed a sphere with multiple colors. It floated to Lucy and formed a black key in the shape of a spider with a feather chained to one of its legs.

"Now Lucy chant a spell for us, so we can make a contract with you. We are all available anytime you want sweetie." Kagome stated with a smile.

Lucy smiled and started to meditate. Her magic slowly started to flow out of her being making her glow. Once she found what she was looking for she opened her eyes with a snap.

 _With my strength and will,_

 _I command thee to arise,_

 _From the depths of hell,_

I call thee,

 _OPEN!_

 _Gate of the Hell ruler,_

 _Gate of the Western lord,_

 _Gate of the Southern lord,_

 _Gate of the Northern lord,_

 _Sesshomaru!_

 _Inuyasha!_

 _Miroku!_

 _Naraku!_

Lucy felt her magic containers swell as if takeing a breathe and then release a wave of magic that rocked her whole being, causing to stumble forward a step.

"Well done Lucy." The ruler of Hell stated with a nod. " King Salvatore we must return to hell that way Koga and Touga can come."

"Farewell my fellow Lords." The spirit king said with a nod. Lucy watched everybodywave or nod in her direction and vanish through the black. Not even 2 minutes later 2 couples came out.

One of the couples was dressed in what she thinks are some type of fur. The man was about 5'10, lightly tanned with long black hair that was put in a high ponytail. His eyes were a pretty blue as though they were sapphires. The woman buy his side was also tan maybe 5'6, she had beautiful red hair in two high ponytails with a purple blossom clip. She had very clear green eyes like emeralds.

"Heh, the names Kouga, and this is my mate ayame. We govern the Eastern land of Hell. I specialize in speed magic, battle magic, and territory magic. My mate specializes in speed magic also, and flower magic ." Kouga announced cockily, thus earning a mild glare from his mate.

"Don't be so rude mate." Ayame chastised gently. She looked at Lucy with a smile. "Don't pay attention to him hun, he is a little childish."

With a smile, Kouga and his mate stepped back. Kouga lifted his hand and a brown and green sphere floated to Lucy. It revealed a brown and black key in the shape of a wolf with a blossom chained to one of its ears.

The last couple stepped forward, the man was tall about 6'5 and was slightly tanned. His hair was long and silver in a high ponytail, he had stripes on his face, one on each side. His eye were a soft gold that were full of wisdom. The woman beside him was dressed in ancient clothing of many colors. Her hair was long and black, she had an innocence that made Lucy want to protect her.

"Hello little one I am touga gate keeper of Hell." The male stated deeply. Lucy could tell that he has seen many things and had a lot of knowledge and wisdom she could draw from.

" this is my lovely mate izayoi. I specialize in battle magic, sword magic , requiping, have vast amount of knowledge and wisdom for whatever reason you may need them. My lovely made specialize in laws of every kind to ever be made, she is a very good accountant and also a lawyer." Tough stated looking at mate with loving eyes.

Lucy smiled at the two couples, she could tell that she is going to be very good friends with all the couples she met today. Tough and his mate stepped back, as a sphere lifted from him to reveal a gray key in the shape of a dog with a book chained to it.

"Chant the spell Lucy." Tough coaxed softly. Lucy quickly chanted the spell and said her farewells to them while promising to call them to Earthland whenever she had the chance. As the 2 couple went back through the door , Lucy turned to her adopted father with a smile.

"Very good daughter. I am proud of what you have accomplished this day. It shall be written in all of history." The king said. "I have a one last thing to give you before your return to Earthland daughter."

As he spoke, he lifted his hand, Lucy watched it glow. Brighter and brighter the glow became, Lucy notice her tattoos starting to glow in wonder.

"Lucy with you having so many keys I have created a way for you to have them with you at all time with out having to worry about them getting stolen on Earthland. Those tattoos, invisible to the naked eye, are representation of every key to ever exsit. You will notice some are darker than the others, those are the ones that you have. The lighter one are those that you don not have and need to look for." On your right arm are the heavenly keys and on your right the hell and earth keys." The king informed.

"Now it time for you to go my daughter, live your life in Earthland knowing the 3 realms in all existence live you. I will have Loke and Virgo take you to the city of Hargeon that way you may rest with out your teammates trying to suffocate you in your first day back. I am going to miss you daughter just as you write letters to your mother write letter to me also for I will write back." The king said gently. Lucy had tears in her eyes as she thought about leaving the spirit realm.

"Of course father please take care of yourself and I will write your when I get situated in my hotel." Lucy blubbered. All of her spirits told her to stop crying because this wasn't a goodbye it is an 'I'll see you later' Loke and Virgo chanted a spell and a giant door appeared. Lucy turned a gave everybody a smile and a wave, told them how much she loves them and disappeared through the door.

A/N: sorry it took so long guys lol read and review


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ahhhhhh guyssss thanks so much for the reviews. I do need a beta T.T lmao I love Sesshomaru omg lol anyways . This shit right here. Right here this shit. This shit is the shit yall been waiting for yall.

Beautiful: ahhh in glad you like it lol. They are heavenly keys.

THE RETURN AND THE BRAWL

 _Hargeon: 11:38 am 5-15-x987_

Lucy stepped out of the door feeling quite giddy about finally going home. She has been thinking about if she should go ahead and go home or make her team suffer for another day without her. She let out a cackle thinking about how Erza, gray ,natsu, the exceeds, and Wendy are handling the fact that she is suppose to return today. Lucy let out another chuckle and skipped to a local bath house for a nice soak, because she did deserve it you know.

 _Fairytail Guildhall: 11:38 am 5-15-x987_

Nobody moved.

Nobody spoke.

Nobody brawled.

Nobody took missions,

Because today was the day.

Today was the day!

Today was the motherfucking day!

Finally after 36 days, 5 hours, 47 minutes, and 52 seconds. Fucking Lucy was coming back! It hasn't been the same since Lucy left to train. The Master hasn't left his office much, only for food and to go home for the day. Cana even cut back on her drinking. Elfman hasn't commented about anything being manly. Mira hasn't talked about babies.

Levy started reading picture books because, she's been so depressed, but nobody was more effected by her training than team natsu. They couldn't handle it, so depressed they were it got to the point Mira slapped Erza with an S-class quest that would last about 36 days to complete. The quest was about dark mages enslaving a town for their magic lacrimas. The mayor had put a request specially for Erza and her team being the most destructive. Team Natsu and just arrived with a bonus of 5 million jewel and 3 rusty looking keys.

Everybody was glancing/glaring at the guild doors. You would think they were fixing to go to war. Master was sitting on the counter staring intently at the doors. Natsu and his team were practically staring daggers at the door as if it killed their puppy. Natsu was practically steaming, Erza was stabbing her cake with her sword, Gray was causing snow to fall around him. Wendy eyes were practically taking on a dragon like quality. The exceeds had gotten a little frighten and retreated to the railing up top. Mavis help the poor soon to be dead bastard that walked through those door that wasn't Lucy.

 _Lucy after her bath_

Lucy walked out of the bathhouse feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. She had gotten the wizard special which included a deep tissue massage and a facial for 1200 jewel extra, and boy was it worth it. She could feel the effects of the facial. Loke being one of the wizards best friends had went and booked a room for her as she was bathing. Lucy wanting to get to know her spirits better had summoned all the females of Hell to relax with her. They were currently talking about visiting a spa to get there nails and feet done. Kagome had poofed away feeling her mates need to provide for his family and came back with enough jewels for Lucy to spoil all of Sesshomarus family and herself, fairytail, all of Hargeon and so forth.

 _The perks of being the ruler of Hell._ Lucy stated to herself putting the 3.5 billion jewels on her bank card. Lucy had suggested going to visit the mall and asked the ladies if they wished to bring their mates so they go looking around. They practically busted poor Lucy's ear drum with the squeal of a possible date in a whole other realm with out the thought of violence. Arraignments were made and next thing you know Lucy had had all the rulers of Hell walking beside her causing people to stare.

Lucy also asked Loke, Virgo, and Aquarius if they wanted to have an Earthland date with their significant other. This 3 more couple were added to the group. Lucy felt like a tour guide with all the questions the rulers of Hell were asking.

"What's is this?"

"What's that?"

"Can I eat it?"

"Is it spicy?"

"Is there ramen?"

" what kind of fruit are these?"

"Can I kill it?"

Sniff here sniff there, Lucy felt like she was babysitting children. Once at the mall Lucy took the group to L' amour de la pâtisserie, which translates to pastry love. They were known for there pastries all over fiore, Luce rarely went because of there rare ingredients they imported from across the ocean. She had the whole group ready for something exotic and couldn't wait.

"Lucy?" Lucy quickly turned around at the sound of her name and froze.

"COOOOOOOOL!" Lucy almost took off running as she was spotted by none other than fairytails biggest fan/journalist Jason. Despite him being annoying, lucy gave him an interview after mak g him promise not to take pictures or ask about her new spirits stating, she needed them to a surprise for the S-class exams and the gmg games this coming few months. Lucy told the group they may go as they pleased gave them jewels and sent them on their way to enjoy their dates stating to be safe and that she loved them, thus earning weird looks from the rulers of Hell. Loke quickly explained to them that Lucy is very affectionate to her spirits and family so they better get use to her I love yous.

"So Lucy where have you been!?" Jason questioned excitedly while waiting for their order.

"I have been training in the celestial realm, the king has allowed me into his personal training room." Lucy stated moving her hands of the table as the waiter set their plates on the table. Lucy had ordered a Steak Gorgonzola alfredo dish with her favorite side sautéed asparagus. Jason had ordered French onion soup with extra garlic bread and cheese.

" Cool! I'm guessing the Spirit king and you are close?" Jason questioned taking a sip of his beer and snapping pictures. A flash caught his attention and next thing you know Lucy's trainer Capricorn was sitting beside Lucy, having feeling his intention to come Lucy order Capricorn a fiesta steak salad.

"Mrs. Lucy's status with his highness has changed exponentially," Capricorn stated lifting Lucy's right hand and pointing at her middle finger. " this ring states to all spirits in whatever realm that Lucy is not royalty."

"Oh My Camera! Lucy you are royalty now!?" Jason squealed.

"King Salvatore has adopted miss Lucy has his own sir Jason." Capricorn stated after swallowing his food.

"Capricorn!" Lucy said laughing. "I wanted to tell my guild first. Jason don't put that in the magazine please let me tell my guild first and then you can let all of Fiore know."

"Coooool! Oh my Camera I'm talking to a living princess! I will publish this interview maybe next week. Will you have told them by than?" Jason asked eating food.

"Yea I'm going back today, do you want to call me with us to the guild?" Lucy asked cocking her head to the side allowing Jason to take a quick picture.

"Yes, please I was heading that way anyway!" Jason announced happily. After the food was finished Lucy told Jason to meet her at the train at 5 as she wanted to go to the hotel and sleep for a little bit, while her loved ones were on a date. Jason walked away waving and shouted that he will meet her there at 5. Lucy and Capricorn went to the hotel to check in.

Opening the door, Lucy quickly went to the bathroom to change knowing Capricorn was going to want to do a meditation exercise. Lucy quickly sat in front of Capricorn without a word know he was already in position.

"Now Lucy focus, find your center." The goat Spirit instructed.

"Lift your palms and allow your magic to form in your hands."

He watched as Lucy did exactly what he said thus coating the room in a shimmer of light a sparkles.

"Good now concentrate on expanding it….good a little more…more…. Deep breathe… good release…. Good now hold that tightness for as long as you can. I want you to keep practicing this exercise until you am hold your magic for an hour just like this." Capricorn stated as he left to go back home.

Lucy kept practicing for about and hour and was o my able to hold her magic for about 20 minutes before she got tired. Lucy felt her friends return to their worlds all thanking her for a wonderful evening and for her to have a good night. Lucy asked Virgo if she could wake her up at 4 so that she could get ready to leave to Magnolia. After Virgo confirmed Lucy fell on her bed and past out, allowing Lucy to rest deeply to replenish whatever magic she drained today.

Virgo shook Lucy awake right at 4, with a groggy thank you Lucy got up to take a shower grabbing her coconut smelling bath supplies.

A quick shower later Lucy was walking out in her underwear and bra and grabbed her clothes for the day. Lucy grabbed a solid black crop top with rips in the back and snatched a nude high waisted maxi skirt that had two rips on the side going all the way up to middle thigh. She slipped on some shorts under and put her outfit on for the day. She called cancer and asked him to surprise her with her hair. Cancer was a blur as her fixed her hair making them wavy and so soft. Lucy really loved her brown and black tips, it made her feel badass. Once he was done Lucy gave home a thank you and went to the mirror to fix her make up. She decided simple was the way to go. Two wings on her eyelids, mascara and eyebrows done later. She grabbed her soft pink matte lipstick and applied it, stating her look was done.

She noticed Virgo had packed while she was getting ready, thanking her, she slipped on her gladiators that went up to the knee and walked to the front desk and checked out. On her way to the train station she grabbed some snacks to eat with Jason and continued her little walk. A flash later she noticed Virgo and Capricorn walking beside her. Conversation was light was they walked, causing Lucy to relax. She quickly got her ticket and waited for jason.

5 minutes later she spotted him waving and went to join him. Before they could start a conversation the intercom stated that the train to magnolia.

 _Fairytail 5-15-x987 4:45 pm_

Master and all the S-class (Laxus, Erza, Mira, Natsu, and Gray)tensed as the felt a flash of extreme magical pressure enter the city, then disappear.

 _Lucy getting off the train 4:45pm_

As the train was coming to a stop she summoned Naraku and asked him he could do scent barriers and if he could show her how. He stated that he would cover her scent for her saying that barriers take a lot of practice and that he will train her at a later time if she wishes.

She smiled and nodded asking if he could train her teammates also. He chuckled and said the more the merrier and that he loved torturing students with exercise, causing Lucy to sweat drop.

After the barrier was set she activated her magic limiters, not wanting to give herself way to the guild. Lucy quickly stopped by her apartment and told her landlord if she could pay a couple months ahead stating she was going to look for a bigger house soon. Her landlord took the money and slammed the door in Lucy's face. A quick middle finger to the door and Lucy was off.

As Lucy got closer to the guild she thought about how she wanted to surprise her family with her return. She could hear shouts in her head as all her spirits offered suggestions. Lucy went with Scorpios suggestion and sneaked through the back door.

 _Fairytail 2 minutes before Lucy arrives_

They stared.

And stared.

And glared at the poor door. They were ready for those doors to be thrown open in a true Fairytail fashion. They could see shadows u see the door of the townspeople walking by. The more they waited to more impatient they became. So far only Jason had came through the door and almost lost his life.

" What are we staring at?" A voice whispered causing everybody to turn towards the voice.

"LUCY!"

" Hiya! Guys!" Lucy yelled waving her hands. Poor Lucy, she wasn't ready for the dog pile turned brawl as she saw her family fight each other in order to get the first hug.

BbSuddenly she felt arms wrap around her causing her to look to her left to see Wendy and lisanna giving her a hug. This in turn caused everybody to huff. Hugs where given as her family asked about her training. Lucy didn't give much details, causing her friend to whine.

She stepped to the left as a sword wrapped in flames flew by her causing her to turn.

"You was just going to go about your day without saying anything to us huh Luce?" Her best friend stated tossing a fireball up and down with a smile.

" I concur with Natsu how dare not hug us first Lucy. " Her other best friend/ big sister stated polishing her swords next to Natsu who grinned at her serious face.

"Heh, guys live my sis alone she just got back." Gray stated stuffing his pockets with his hands and smirking.

" Take it outside." Master stated already walking to the training grounds. He wanted front row seats.

"Your look sure has changed Luce, I wonder what else has changed?" Natsu stated with a playful smirk causing the other members to step back. This cause Lucy to smirk and cock her hip and playfully glared at Natsu and her sister.

"You don't want these problems Besty." Lucy said , causing everybody to glance at her in shock.

"It seems little Blondie has grown up Gajeel." A sexy voice boomed from the second floor. Leaning over the rails were two men that made Lucy's heart pound. One had a black shirt and khaki cargo pants. The man had the sexiest grey eyes that made Lucy jealous. The mans face could be a models, nice jawline bulging muscles, and sexy blonde hair, but what really drew Lucy to this man was the scar on his face and his smirk that made Lucy want to sit on. This man was Laxus Dreyar and he was fiiiiine.

"Gihi, bunny girl thinks she's a badass now." The man standing next to Laxus stated. He was dressed in a red shirt and black cargo shorts. His piercings caught the light making Lucy abut dazed. She loved his piercings but it was his eyes that made her want to push him on a chair and ride him. This man was known as Gajeel Redfox. Lucy's inner bitch was practically panting and fanning of their voices could make a porn star cum in seconds.

Lucy turned towards them and smirked causing them both to learn further over the railing and grin at her.

"You have no idea metal head." She stated cocking her hip and turned back towards her best friends.

"As I was saying, you don't want these problems guys" Lucy stated crossing her arms.

"Oh I want those problems." Erza stated smirking.

"Fight me." Lucy smirked causing the whole guild to gasp as nobody challenged Erza much less Natsu.

"2 against one that seems unfair don't you think?" Natsu stated putting his arms behind his head.

"Loke!" Lucy yelled. A poof a smoke later there stood her trusty lion.

"Fair now?"

"Oh yea." Natsu said bouncing on his feet.

" 500 jewels says Lucy looses." Gajeel chuckled out. Lucy turned towards him and sexily smirked.

" I'll take that bet Gajeel, if I win you have to do something for me."

"What do you want?" He smirked at her, thus causing her to tilt her head.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Lucy said sashayed towards the training grounds. She could hear Cana (her best bitch) taking bets. Once everybody was seated they could tell that battle was going to be intense.

Lucy and Loke on on side of them field, she had a smirk on her face. On the other side Erza and Natsu stood with a serious reached up and and took her limiters off. This caused a few people to gap, stumble, and gasp. Lucy was the person they felt enter the city.

Erza and Natsu were impressed but not deterred.

 _Fire Dragons roar!_

 _Dance My swords!_

Lucy and Loke jumped away dodging swords. The next few moments were a blur of kicks and punches and made some memebers cringe as some landed.

 _Star Beam!_ Lucy yelled Holding out her hand and aiming at Erza causing her to fly to the side.

 _Fire dragons wing attack!_ Natsu yelled following it with a punch causing Loke to dodge.

 _Regulus Impact!_

 _Regulus beam!_ Loke yelled hitting Natsu and sending him fighting. He turned his head and saw Erza flying above Lucy, throwing swords at her.

 _Sesshomaru!_ Lucy yelled causing a big magic circle to appear on the ground. This caused everybody to freeze as the magical pressure increased exponentially. Erza didn't waste time and kept throwing attacks and Lucy Hoping to break the circle. Whatever went by the name the killing perfection was not ment to be good.

Natsu watch as a pink magic circle appear beside Lucy appear. He saw a man in white come out and a beautiful woman come out of the pink circle.

 _Fire dragons iron fist!_ Natsu yelled aiming for Lucy. The woman turned towards him and snapped her fingers causing a pink barrier to form around them.

"Heh, you got a little better Luce." Natsu stated wiping his forehead and smiling.

" Now let's get serious." He stated crouching down.

Lucy turned from sesshomaru and Erza fighting and said.

"You read my mind!"

Lucy and Natsu started to gather magic causing everybody to freeze except Erza and sesshomaru, as they were enjoying their sword fight.

 _With the flames of my right hand,_

 _With the flames of my left hand,_

 _Put them together and!_

 _FIRE DRAGONS BRILLIANT FLAME!_

 _With the heavens in my right hand,_

 _With the hells in my left hand,_

 _Put them together and!_

 _APOCALYPSE DESTRUCTION!_

The attacks smashed together blowing away several trees away. Kagome has placed a barrier around the field when she notice the magic gathering. Dust was everywhere as the flash subsided to reveal Natsu on a knee breathing heavily.

 _Blumenblatt!_ Erza yelled aiming for Lucy while trying to dodge sesshomarus poison whip.

 _Regulus impact!_ Loke yelled smashing his fist behind Natsu ahead causing him to slump forward.

" alright Beloved I'm going!" Loke saluted and disappeared.

" Let's finish this Erza!" Lucy stated taking a deep breathe. Sesshomaru and kagome kept Erza distracted while she set up for her spell.

 _My will alone calls thee,_

 _I am the ruler of the heavens and hells,_

 _Show thy face before my enemy,_

 _Rise!_

 _CELESTIAL SECRET ART: HOROSCOPE SUBMISSION_

Lucy yelled as she saw a giant magic circle appear above and below Erza causing her to freeze. Everybody cringe as they saw two powerful beam come out and strike Erza knocking her to the floor out cold.

Everyone was in awe at what happened.

"Pay up Macao!" Cana screeched laughing. Never bet against Lucy

A/N: Here is a short chapter sorry guys I'm on vacation sooooo yea I'll have an extra long chap for you next time

lots of love

crime :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: ahhhhhh I'm traveling a lot so what does that mean? More chaps for my loves!

A/NN: lol pm me if you have questions I'll be more than happy to answer

PARTY ANNOUNCEMENT

Lucy crashed on her knees once Erza hit the floor having spent a good whole magic container on her last spell.

"OH MY FUCKING MAVIS!" Lucy screamed out smiling.

" I DID IT! Take that Gajeel and Laxus!" She shouted laughing and dancing around.

"UH! THAT'S WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT LUCY YOU POWERFUL BITCH YOU! IM SO PROUD!" Cana shouted running out to the field and pulling her into a bear hug followed by Mira and Levy. The rest of the guild were still in awe about what happened and a little frightened. How strong is Lucy?

"Lucy! My girl you have grown beautifully!" Master Makarov stated finishing his beer.

" I can't believe you beat them both sis I'm proud of you!" Gray said his arm wrapped around Juvias waist.

" Juvia is most impressed Love rival!" Julia exclaimed tucking herself against her boyfriend.

"Thanks guys!" Lucy said with a smile. She turned towards her now defeated opponents and asked kagome if she could heal Erza and Natsu. Kagome of course was more than happy to help,so with a simple wave of her hand, Erza and Natsu started to wake up feeling refreshed. Once all was said and done Sesshomaru and Kagome went back home with a wave and an I'll see you later.

"Holy Mavis Luce that shit was crazy!" Natsu yelled excitedly.

"I'll say, y'all know what this means right?" Cana questioned throwing her arm around lucys shoulders. "Party!"

The other memebers gave a yell of agreement and went inside to start setting up the guild. Mira could be heard shouting about what goes where, with Madmster trailing behind her.

" I'm proud of you Lucy you managed to beat me." Erza said with a smile.

"Gihi, bunny girl I owe you 500 jewel and a favor." Gajeel stated walking up to her with Laxus by his side.

"Yea you do tinman and I'm cashing in on that favor now." Lucy flirted with her hip cocked and chin tilted up. The group around her got quiet as they witnessed two powerhouses flirting with Lucy.

"Blonde, what are you going to make him do?" Laxus asked tilting his head to the side.

"Hmmmm." Lucy thought tapping her chin adorably. " I want a piercing and a tattoo Gajeel."

Gajeel gave her a surprised look and then nodded. He thought she would look sexy with his metal anywhere on her.

"The light of the fairies wants to get tattooed and pierced? I have to see this." Laxus stated leaning towards her. Lucy leaned forward, causing Cana to remove her arm from around her.

"Is that right lightbulb?" She stated huskily.

"Oh yea."

Lucy huskily chuckled and turned towards Gajeel with a twinkle in her eye.

" Can you give it to me now?"

"Oh I can give it to you alright Gihi." Gajeel chuckled looking her up and down. Lucy blushed causing Laxus and Gajeel to chuckle.

"Pervert." Lucy replied playfully.

"I'm just playing bunny girl. What do you want and where?"

"I a microdermal piercing under each eye please."

"Sure thing lets go inside so you can lie down." Gajeel suggested turning back to the guild.

" I might as well give your tat while you're here, just let me go home and get my stuff."

"Okay." Lucy said. She cut her eyes to Laxus, he must of felt her stare because he turned towards her and smirk. This action caused Lucy to scuff and thrust her cute little nose in the air.

Moments later poor Lucy was pulled into a hugs by her beloved team with random yells of excitement and laughs that almost made her deaf.

"Erza! I can't breathe!"

" Natsu! Lemme go!"

"Burnt ass lemme hug my sister!"

"Fuck off Ice queen!"

"Lucy-nii help!" This yell made the whole group freeze and look down causing them to notice Wendy was getting crushed by everybody. This yell also brought fear as Ezra and Lucy were particularly over protective of the little sky dragon.

The boys slowly backed away from the females protecting their little sister. You could hear Laxus chuckling in the background.

"Oh! Erza we should get the girls and go shopping for the party tonight. " Lucy stated looking towards Erza.

"That sounds wonderful Lucy I will let the girls know while you get situated. You tattoo and piercing should give Mira enough time to give everybody their assignments. Levi is making the decorations and Cana and Lisanna are in charge of making a list of food and drinks." She replied nodding her head.

"Ok I need the team, Laxus, and Gimdarts to join me in Masters office that way I can give you a run down of my details in the Spirit Realm." Lucy said.

"Is everything alright Luce?" Natsu asked worry shinning in his eyes, it very rare for Lucy to call a team meeting with the Matser. The last time she did, she had a gut feeling about something bad happening at the GMG games that's why Master set up two teams. Then the future Lucy and dragon fiasco happened.

"Of course I just figured I'd let my team and Laxus know what happened, since well your are my best friends, Laxus cause he is the next master in line of the guild, and Gimdarts because I was ordered from some higher ups to ask him for something."

This statement caused many heads to turn and tilt toward Lucy in wonder. Lucy hardly ever needed to speak with the master about much and NEVER to the point of her having to call some of the most powerful of the guild in. How bad could whatever she wanted to talk about be? Everybody gave a nod and turned to leave.

"Guys…can y'all stay real quick?" Lucy asked causing Erza, Wendy, Gray, Happy, and Natsu to nod.

"What's up Luce?" Natsu questioned crossing his arms.

"I've been thinking, the conversation we are going to have with master. Things are going to change…a lot. You guys are my best friends, y'all have been with me through thick and thin. I want us all to get matching tattoos. Except Wendy of course she can get earrings and when she gets older she can get hers." Lucy explained looking down sheepishly.

"That sounds pretty cool Lucy." Gray said hand on his chin. "But what should we get?"

"How bout a flower? With each of our names on a petal?" Wendy suggested blushing when everybody turned towards her.

"That's not a bad idea." Erza said rubbing her chin lightly. "Of course we will ask Gajeel if he can make you earrings just like our tattoos."

With everybody agreeing to the idea they turned towards the guild and started walking.

"Guys I'm going to catch up with y'all soon. I need to go to the bank, so I can pay Gajeel for our tats." Lucy stated causing everybody to protest.

"Just let me ok." Lucy said holding her hand up stopping all arguments. "Laxus you want to come with me?"

This caused Laxus to look at her crazy.

"Nah blondie im going to go tell gramps about the meeting. So I'll see you when you get back ok. I'll save you a spot." Laxus said with a grin.

"What spot?" Lucy asked before stopping herself. This made Laxus to grin lecherously.

"My lap." Laxus said and laughed at her blushing shocked face.

"Ha ok." Lucy said.

She turned and sashayed away.

As soon as she made it to the gates and down the street, she summoned Draco and chatted with him as they went about their business. Dracos looks caused many females to turns towards him lustfully.

Lucy withdrew 300 thousand jewels for gajeel hoping this will cover all the tattoos and piercings. Draco went back to the celestial realm with Lucy promising to summon him when the team speak.

Once she made it back to the guild she went straight up to the office knowing everybody and Gajeel were up. She opened the door to see everybody in a chair Gajeel setting up his equipment.

Lucy saw Laxus sitting on a single sofa without a single thought she crossed the room and planted herself beside him and swung her legs onto Laxuss lap. This caused everybody to look at her weirdly. Erza and Gajeel were in a conversation about the tattoos and Wendy's earrings with Gajeel nodding every now and than.

"Is everybody comfor- " Master started but paused seeing Lucy hold a finger up. Lucy wuickly asked Naraku for a sound proof barrier.

"Sorry master but you never know who is listening, I trust my guild family but this is important and if you say it's safe to tell the guild I will." Lucy stated relaxing when Laxus started rubbing his thumbs lightly on her legs.

Gajeel had Gray on his table the sound of the tattoo gun calming everybody it's low hum, thanks to a spell, calming everybody for the upcoming conversation.

"Why have you called a meeting Lucy child? Is something the matter." Master said sitting on his desk with a serious face.

"No master I just need to tell you about my training, my new status in the celestial realm and my new keys, and my magic containers." Lucy giggled out when Laxus thumbed a sensitive stop on her ankle.

"What do you mean your new status in the realm and what about your containers Luce?" Natsu asked sitting on the floor by the wall with Lisanna perched in between his bent legs.

"The Spirit King has adopted me. I'm the heir to the celestial throne. This ring lets all the realms know I'm the princess in the celestial realm." Lucy stated holding out her right hand. The statement caused everybody to freeze in shock. The looks on their faces made Lucy giggle.

"The Hell you mean you're the heiress to the celestial throne?!" Gray exclaimed jumping up and hitting a happy Juvia on the face with this shirt. Gray went on to mumble under his breathe in his stress induced talk he started taking his pants off.

"It's exactly as I stated Gray, and clothes."

"Go on child I feel like there is more." Master stated wiping his forehead with a a piece of cloth.

"Ok Master, also my magic containers have tripled due to the keys I now have. I now have 4 magic containers." Lucy stated causing Master to faint and give up his ghost.

"Damn."

That's all that could be said on the matter.

"Can our magic containers be opened like that Lucy-nii?" Wendy asked sitting on Gajeel chair.

"I'm not sure Wendy I'll ask Loke to ask my Father. Now sit still ok sweetie." Lucy said smiling.

"So basically you are the most powerful eat being I Fiore right now." Gimdarts questioned. Lucy looked at him and nodded.

"Yes we must not let anybody know about my status and my containers."

This caused everybody to nod.

"So what about you new keys blondie? Are you going to show us?" Laxus asked curiously.

Lucy nodded and proceeded to summon each new spirit to speak with her guild family for the next hr and a half. Draco and Lord Sesshomaru with his mate decided to stay to help with whatever questions were being asked. Erza feel in love with Sesshomarus swords and next thing you know they are deep about conversation about techniques and powers. Erza challenged Sesshomaru to a sparring match.

Draco was speaking with Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus about their trading and new techniques they can learn. He also said he needed to speak to them and their mates in private. Gajeel dismissed Wendy from his chair after giving instructions on proper care to her new earrings. Wendy walked away with a smile and two studs on her ears.

Lucy and Gildarts were in conversation about Zeus and his requirement for training her. This caused Gimdarts to look at Lucy in a new. Master, Gray and Juvia were speaking with Kagome. Lucy jumped in the conversation stating that Kagura and Izayoi were lawyers and knew documents.

Next thing you know they were in the office looking up Masters documents writing notes that he would need to bring up with the council. It would seem they are taxing Fairytail an extra 55% more than any other guild.

This had Master intrigued saying they have been paying this since the reenstating of the guild 4 years ago. Kagura and Izayoi did some quick calculations coming up that the council owed money to him about 3.2 billion jewel and some other things. Master once again gave up his ghost causing the feisty lawyers to laugh out were made Kagura and Izayoi left back home.

Once Gajeel got to everybody he called Lucy to the chair and she went skipping.

"Lucy on our last mission we got some weird looking keys with our reward." Erza said fishing the keys out of her armor. Once Gajeel was done with the piercings he moved on to shoulder and started the tattoo. Lucy turned towards Erza as soon as the keys came close to Lucy they started glowing almost as if they knew they were in her presence.

Lucy told the keys she would summon them tomorrow and with the that the glow dimmed down to reveal a yellow key, a blue key, and a red key. Everybody looked on in amazement as the rust fell off the keys.

"We will speak more tomorrow child for now since you just got back to get ready for the party tonight." Master exclaimed with that everybody filed out the room speaking about new training plans and what they were going to wear tonight.

Lucy gave Gajeel the money she withdrew for the tattoos. Laxus had wrapped his big muscled arm around her shoulder as they walked down the hall leading them to his office.

"Blonde are you going to dress sexy for us tonight?" Laxus leered at her.

"Gihi."

"Ha! No I would only dress sexy for my man." Lucy scuffed with a smile. This caused Gajeel and Laxus to growl in jealousy.

"Who's your man?" Laxus whispered with a deadly quality. You could hear the under in his voice.

" Fuck that, bunny girl. You don't have a man you have dragons and that is us ONLY." Gajeel whispered running his nose up her throat as he sat her down on the couch.

"I will not be you guys fuckbuddy." She stated with a breathy moan.

"Oh we fucking alright. But if that happens you are ours only blonde. That means no dates from other men." Laxus breathed against her lips.

"Bunnygirl you will be ours exclusively. We are willing to share we have talked about this a few months ago before you left for training. Speaking of that don't you leave us like that again . I don't think we could take it." Gajeel said nibbling on Lucy shoulder causing her to groan. Laxus was running his hands down her body with light touches causing her to shiver.

"Oh my Mavis! I've had a crush on both of y'all since forever. If we do this we are dating." Lucy moaned out.

"We won't be dating blondie. You will be our mate for eternity." Laxus growled out. This growl causing Lucy's thighs to clench.

"Please Gajeel, Laxus quit teasing me."

"Say you will be our mate Lucy." They growled out.

"Oh my God yes!"

Laxus smashed his lips against Lucy's as Gajeel ripped her clothes off and laying her on the couch.

"Good mate. Now tell us what you need?" Gajeel whispered in her ear while nipping at the delicious piece of flesh.

Laxus was busy fucking Lucy's mouth with his tongue, so she didn't answer for a little bit. Laxus released her lips so she could breathe and started kissing his way down to her chest.

"I need y'all to touch me please." Lucy moaned.

Gajeel was quick to smash his lips against hers tasting her flavor that was Lucy causing him to growl in approval. Lucy wrapped one arm around Gajeel neck and her other around Laxuss head.

Lucy was awash with sensation she couldn't think. Her boyfriends mouths were magical.

"We won't fuck you today blondie. We want it to be special, but we do want to make you cum so hard you go deaf." Laxus mumbled out.

"Can we? Can we make you cum with our mouths bunnygirl? Can we make you scream like a little slut?" Gajeel whispered against Lucy's lips. The questions had her groaning and grinding against Laxuss thigh that was between her legs.

"Oh blondie likes the dirty talk huh?" Came Laxus throaty voice. He was nipping on her neck in sensitive places and each nip had Lucy getting more and more wet.

"Please oh please!"

"Little mate what do you need?" Gajeel groaned as he started nipping down Lucy's body. Lucy was in a wash of sensation. Nothing was more beautiful than watching Lucy getting swallowed by pleasure….pleasures they were giving her. Nobody else will look at her this way except them. She would never want for nothing. The thought of providing for their little mate sent the dragonslayers growling against Lucy's skin. Her mewl of pleasure had Gajeel and Laxus falling into their instincts.

"What do you need baby?" Laxus repeated the questions Gajeel asked.

"I-I need you! I need you to make me cum PLEASE!" Lucy stuttered/shouted out. The drangonslayers grin made Lucy throb in need. They were practically thinking of all the way to make her cum and she wasn't willing to go against them.

"Yea? Does our little bitch want to cum? Fuck mate you are so sexy. I could eat you up and make you cum over and over again." Gajeel rasped tearing off her clothes. Laxus shredded her shirt while Gajeel ripped off her lower clothes. Lucy twitched with every brush of skin she felt.

"Mmmmm daddy please!" Hearing those words pass Lucy's lips had Gajeel throwing her thighs over his buff shoulders and had Laxus diving into the valley of Lucy's chest.

The first brush of Gajeel pierced tongue and a strong suction of Laxuss mouth had Lucy writhing and screaming their names.

"FUCK Lucy you taste so fucking good mmmm your so wet baby give me more I need more." Gajeel growled against her clit. Laxus moved his hand to Lucy's other breast, his magic lightly coating his hand as Gajeel gave a strong suck. This has Lucy slam into her orgasm. Lucy started screaming and thrashing against her mates

"Fuck yes! Cum on my mouth mate!mmmm that's it you taste so good give me more." Gajeel growled against her opening thrusting his fingers in her weeping core. "Fuck your tight! That's it bitch squeeze my fingers with your tight little cunt!"

Gajeel dirty talk had Lucy's walls trembling. Laxus smashed his lips against Lucy's forcing her mouth open and thrusting his to urge into her depths. His tongue moving in and out just like Gajeels fingers causing her to cum again. They had to hold Lucy's body down as the feasted on her delicious flesh. IN a quick flash Gajeel and Laxus switched places and Lucy was thrown into more sensations.

Gajeel took his drenched fingers out of her spawning core out only to be replaced by Laxus thinking lightning covered fingers. They had pushed Lucy I to a plateau,she just kept cumming against her future mates skilled fingers and tongue. Lucy watched Gajeel lick his fingers clean while staring into her eyes. A shocking sensation had Lucy looking down at Laxus. His eyes had changed into a dark blue gray in his lust .

"Watch me as fuck your pussy with my mouth Lucy I want to see your face as you cum against my tongue." Laxus growled out before diving in for his meal. His first pass of his tongue had Lucy moaning his name. Gajeel was busy feasting on her chest growling happily sucking and nipping away.

"You taste so good baby. I could feast on your little count everyday for the rest of my life. In fact I think I will. This is our pussy." Laxus snarled against her clenching flesh, his possessive voice had Lucy throwing her head back with a loud cry.

"Oh you like being claimed huh baby? You want us to dominate you little mate?" Gajeel rasped against her hard nipple staring into her eyes.

"YES!"

"Give us more baby. Cum again scream for us!"" Laxus growled out.

"OH YES GAJEEL! LAXUS! OH GOD OH MMMMM! AHHH!" Lucy wailed out her last orgasm taking her breathe away and making her see spots. Gajeel and Laxus slowed their movements letting her gently come down from her high.

"That's it little mate. Mmmm so sexy." They whispered in her ears. Lucy was gasping for breathe, once she calmed down enough she pulled each of her men into a slow passionate kiss that had them purring in approval.

Slowly they dressed their mate back up. Unhappy that she had to be clothed they loved her skin it glowed in the sunlight. As they dressed her and fixed her hair they spoke about the party, both of them stating if they saw dancing with another male that wasn't gray or Natsu they were good as dead.

"So possessive." Lucy giggled out as Laxus and Gajeel kissed her neck tickling her.

"You are ours Lucy, once you said yes you gave us permission to claim you." Gajeel stated. "Us making you cum is the first step in mating the scent mark if you will."

"You telling me I smell like you guys now?" Lucy questioned cocking her hip.

"Yes little mate. Our inner dragons realeased these type of pheromones that penetrates your skin letting other dragonslayers know you spoken for." Laxus said crossing his arms and looking down at his girl with a possessive look.

"Yes the actual mating will take about 2months or so where we have to do various steps in order for our dragons to claim you fully." Gajeel commented walking to the door.

"So basically we are in a relationship? All of us?" Lucy stated grabbing Gajeels hand while Laxus wrapped his arm around her tiny waist.

"Yes." They both snarled out sexually causing Lucy to tremble. They looked at her tremble in pride knowing they were the ones to make like that.

"we will talk more later bunnygirl. For now didn't you say that you was going to go shopping for the party tonight." Gajeel said.

"Oh shit! I forgot they are probably waiting for me! I'll see you guys later bye!" Lucy rushed out giving both kisses and hugs and running down the hall. They both watched their little mate bouncing down the hall wanting to drag bag in the room and have their way with her again.

A/N:OMG SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG IVE BEEN BUSY. LOL LOTS OF LOVE GUYS KISSES :-*


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm aliiiiive. Sorry I have been super busy with life and my daughter. T.T she starts school this year and I'm a nervous wreck. T.T Thanks so much for the reviews yall please review some more. Hurricane Harvey and hurricane Irma hitting the fam that live there so my house is getting crowded T.T plus everything else that's going wrong with the world ehhhh. This chapter isn't anything special really.

GIRL TIME

Lucy raced down the hall leaving her two dragons to eat her dust. She heard them chuckling and whispering about Mavis knows what. As she continued to walk down the stairs to the bar, she contemplated on how much her life has changed in the past few days. She has grown so much since coming to Fairytail and now she was a heir to the celestial throne. She quickly spotted her girls and walked towards them with a strut that caught their attention.

"I'm thinking leather jeans bitches!" Lucy proclaimed slapping her hand on the table. There was an awkward moment of silence as everyone sweat dropped.

"Fuck. Yes." Natsu announced from across the room.

""Shuddup stupid I wasn't talking to you!" Lucy playfully stated.

"Oh cmon Luce I'm just throwing in my opinion." He pouted.

"Yea whatever." She chuckled.

"Fuck yea Lucy let's leather it out tonight!" Cana announced slamming a shot of everclear. This caused all the girls to giggle nervously.

"Let's do it I'm ready for something new." Erza stated munching on her strawberry cake shot.

"Ok" Levi and Lisanna said finishing their food.

"Juvia thinks this is a sexy idea,she can't wait to show her Gray-Sama!" Juvia exclaimed finishing her pudding cup.

"So it's settled leather jeans and heels it is!" Lucy stated bouncing In her seat. Nods of agreement went all around. The ladies went to go give their partners good bye kisses while Lucy sat in her chair group chatting with Gajeel and Laxus. Their texts had Lucy squirming and blushing. Their plan was to meet up here before the party started so they all can look at ajon that asked for her and Gajeel and just chill with the members.

"Alright girls let's go!" Cana slurred out.

 ** _3 HOURS LATER_**

All the ladies crammed into Lucy's apartment their clothes hung up to keep from them from getting wrinkles. Pillows and beanbags chairs were thrown on the floor in a circle with food and drinks in the middle. Cana's stories had everbody in tears

"Yea you should have seen Bickslow! He was so drunk. He tripped on the doorstep and crashed into the wall. He dropped the chicken he was carrying and slide down in slow motion. I was so hungry I asked him if the chicken was ok! Ha poor Evergreen was behind him she had to step out of the house she was laughing so hard." (A/N: this actually happened to me T.T)

"I can't! Bickslow is too funny." Lucy laughed out grabbing her drink.

"Soooooo Lucy…" Mira purred out eyeing Lucy with a look that made her freeze. " What's going on with you Gaj, and Laxus?"

The blush that covered Lucy's face could make a tomato jealous. All the girls eye swiveled to her with a predatory fashion that made Lucy want to run like the devil.

"They are my mates!" Lucy squeaked out as she slowly rose from her seat in order to make a getaway. Levy knowing Lucy very well, jumped on top of her causing Lucy to squeal.

"Dammit Lev I thought you loved me!" Lucy cried struggling against her friend. Levi rose up from sitting on Lucy's back and cackled wildly

"Damn you Gajeel for teaching Levy how to laugh like that." Lucy mumbled out slamming her face into the carpet./span/p

"Lucy continue." Lisanna said sipping her glass of wine and munching on strawberries. Lucy looked up with a soft glare and continued to wiggle around to dislodge a surprisingly heavy Levy from her bck.

"Argh! Fine we are mates we kind of talked about it while we was in Masters office. We are in a relationship the rest of the details are for later. We still have much to talk about, but first Gaj and I have a mission to take care of so yea. That's all for now." Lucy muffled out since Levy decided that Lucy was a great pillow and proceeded to lay on her. She felt a buzz on her arm and quickly realized that Horologium was warning her that it was time to get ready.

"Guys it's time to get ready let's all go the bath house down the street and come back to get started." Lucy said finally throwing Levy off and watched her squeal in satisfaction.

"The bathhouse does sound lovely Lucy." Erza stated getting up, she was busy eating the strawberry mousse cake Lucy had made. So after a cleaning up and gathering their things they went on there way.

 ** _A NICE SOAKING LATER_**

Feeling nice and fresh they returned to Lucy's house. Summoning Cancer she asked if he could do their make up and hair. Cancer readily agreed and got to work on his masters friends enjoying the banter and laughs as he worked.

"Guys I want to pierce my ears."

This statement caused the whole room the freeze in astonishment as the person who said this was no other than their little bookworm Levy.

"Fucking finally!" Cans shouted breaking the silence. " You would look sexy with some diamond studs in your ear Lev." She continued on, with courses of agreements. Levi asked Cancer if he could pierce her ears for her to which he agreed and began sanitizing her ears.

Everyone watched as Levi got her piercings done and praised her when the look was finished. Cancer gave her instructions on cleaning and healing her piercings. Cancer quickly finished up the girls make up and hair and disappeared back into the Spirit World after Lucy gave him a hug and a big thank you.

Erza had a blue smoky eyes make up with clear lip gloss, Cancer had curled her hair and placed it in a high pony tail with a bump. Her outfit was a black spaghetti strap shirt with a sapphire blue jacket to go over it. On her legs were the leather skinny jeans they all agreed upon the looked painted on on her feet were blue flats that made her feet look dainty.

Lisanna had black cat eyed look with a matte pink lipstick her hair was left alone only getting a deep conditioning that made her hair feel like snow. She wore a cute pink top that stopped at her bellybutton and showed off her belly ring, which had Natsus emblem on it. Her leather skinny jeans had pink bow on the side, she finished off her look with black flats.

Levi had gotten a smoky large eye shadow and clear lip gloss. Her outfit consisted of leather skinny jeans with a soft brown off the shoulder shirt that glided on she skin. She finished her look with some soft brown wedges. Her hair was deep conditioned and left in soft waves.

Mira got a maroon eyeshadow with a cat wing, her lips were painted a nude pink. Her hair was French braided and stayed over her shoulder. She had on her leather skinny jeans with a maroon crop top on her feet was maroon stilettos. She had a belly piercing that had freeds emblem on it.

Cana had purple glittery eyeshadow and clear lip gloss. Her hair was straightened to perfection. She had her leather pants on with her signature bikini top on but in purple with a black crop cardigan on her feet were purple pumps with little silver spikes on the wedge. She had a gold belly chain that connected to her gold necklace with Bickslows emblem as the lock.

Lucy had her straightened, her make up was a black glittery Smokey eyed, her lips were painted with a deep red matte color. She had a red off the shoulder crop top with her leather pants and red stilettos on.

"Fuck we are fine!" Cana drunkly announced. This caused giggles to go around. Pictures were taking and various sexy poses.

"Alright girls lets go!" Lucy announces grabbing her keys to her apartment.

A/N: This is just a filler chapter the party is next! Get ready for sexy fun.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I LIIIIIVEEEEE!

AINT NO PARTY LIKE A FAIRYTAIL PARTY! Part 1

The girls laughed and joked as they walked down the street, oblivious to the stares and near crashes they caused.

" Tonight is going to be popping I can feel it in my veins!" Cana exclaimed walking with a swagger that only she could produce with the amount of alcohol she consumed.

"Ayyyyye I'm ready to dance with my bitches!" Lucy stated winking at Cana who smirked saucily back.

"Yes Master messaged me saying everything is in order at the guild and he also said he has a new brew for u to try Cana so yea be ready." Mira stated leaning on Lisanna.

"Fuck yes I'm ready!" Cana shouted pumping her fists, causing everyone to giggle.

"I'm just ready to relax before the GMG and S-Class trials." Erza stated with a slouch. She only showed this side of her self to Fairytail guild members. The mighty Titania slouching all of Fiore would be shocked!

"Nooooooooo don't talk about jobs or GMG OR S-class trails!" Levy whined holding her hands to her ears.

"Oh shit! I'm suppose to meet Gajeel and Laxus before I lose myself in the party! Shit!" Lucy exclaimed whipping out her lacrima and quickly texting her dragons that she was fixing to be at the guild. She practically lit up as she spotted her dragons at the door leaning against the side speaking to each other. Gajeel was wearing red pants with his combat boots and a white t hurt that clung to his muscled chest. Laxus has some dark blue jeans with some white air forces on his feet and a crisp white shirt that also clung to his chest. Lucy waved and blew them a kiss when they turned to see her, smelling her sexy scent. The air kiss causing her dragons to smirk and leer at her.

"Ok girls I'm going to bounce and when we are done I demand a bitch sandwich on the dance floor." Lucy demanded with a smirk. This statement had all the girls smirking and nodding in agreement.

"Catch us at the bar Lu-chan." Levy stayed as she leaned Erza who was cooing at her earrings.

"Okay girlies I'm out." Lucy replied back as she walked to her dragons.

"Damn baby you look sexy!" Laxus stated as he wrapped his arm around her waist when she finally reached them. He leaned down to give Lucy a deep kiss full of teeth and tongue. Lucy moaned as she pulled away a little dazed.

"Mmmm you don't look so bad yourself hun." She replied with a wink as Laxus released her into Gajeels arms.

" Gihi! Do we have to go this party? We could just go home and play." Gajeel Murmured against Lucy's neck leaving his little mark by her crown tattoo.

"Yes baby we have to the party IS for me ya know." Lucy stated as she laid her lips on Gajeels for a delicious kiss that left her panting.

"Guys let us in you assholes!" Cana exclaimed jokingly.

"Oh well don't all of you look beautiful." Laxus said with brotherly love. The comment had all the girls blushing.

"Why thank you Laxus you both look good tonight as well." Lisanna said passing the dragons to enter the guild.

As everyone bid their goodbyes for now. Gajeel and Laxus lead Lucy to a table on the second floor so quickly discuss the job. They could hear the party going downstairs and all the noise was making Lucy antsy. Laxus quickly suggested his office for a little more peace and quiet so they could focused. When they finally arrived at the office, Gajeel placed Lucy between them head on Laxuss lap and feet and legs on Gajeels.

" So gramps got a job that was specifically asked for you and Gajeel. It's a town called Eureka it's about 8 hours away by train. The mayor has these iron mines that your Dad Jude would buy from for the railroads. Apparently there has been some mages who are trying to take the mines by force and threatening the mayor and town villagers. He asked for Gajeel being the iron dragon slayer and Lucy since you practically own the mines. These mages would go in and knock out the workers and trap them in the mines. The only way they would be released is if they gave a tunnel to them. They have already taken 2 mine tunnels. They come every couple months." Laxus said reading the flyer he snitched from his desk before he sat down.

"Damn I forgot about Eureka mines." Lucy said with a thoughtful look.

"Mmmmm these mages seem like they are looking for something. The information the mayor gave gramps says that they attack certain workers in certain tunnels." Gajeel mentioned reading the notes attached to the flyer.

"Mmmm I'll have Grandpa Crux look it up tonight for more information. It seems like a trap kind of." Lucy stated with a wave of her hand. This statement caused both the dragons to tense and growl lowly.

"If they think to trap you little mate, they better start praying to their Gods or however they pray to. It's very dangerous to harm a dragon slayers mate." Gajeel growled out, eyes taking on a dragon like quality.

"Yes they will suffer greatly, slowly,painfully if they think to touch you mate." Laxus also growled out, lightning slowly sparking over this body sending a pleasant tingle through Lucy body.

Lucy knowing exactly how to act, she stroked their dragons instincts by relaxing and purring her reply."I know I will be protected by you guys if anything happens to me."That had the dragons purring and nuzzling on her skin.

"Mmmmmm, stop we have to go back down to the party." Lucy murmured sleepily. "Y'all are going to put me to sleep. Let's go back downstairs and tomorrow we can meet up and talk about our life for the future ok."

Their was rumbles of agreement as Gajeel and Laxus arranged her so they could get up. Both held their hands out for Lucy to grab. Once they hit the second floor balcony stairs, Lucy could see everybody dancing and having fun. In the corner she could see Jellal and his whole guild having fun and talking with other guild members.

"A TOAST!" Cana screeched hopping onto the bar with her shot. Cana waited for everybody to left up their mugs or shots. "TO THE LIGHT OF FAIRTYTAIL! LUCY!"

"CHEEEEEEEEERSSSSSS! WE LOVE YOU!"

Lucy laughed as Lily flew up and gave her a triple shot glass to down. Once it was knocked back Lucy gave a fierce glare to Cana with a smirk and turned her head and did the same to Cobra in the corner. Who was staring at her warily. Lucy has been waiting to do this forever Celestial alcohols where way stronger than Earthland alcohol, and she has a strong tolerance now. She finally convinced Virgo to give a few gallons of the stuff, with a smirk she announced her intentions that shocked the guild.

" I challenge you Cana and Cobra to a shot contest."

Silence.

"THAT'S A MAN!" Laughs was heard all over the guild Master started taking bets of course with Gajeel and Laxus putting big bucks on their mate.

"Tch, Starshine you are on. If I win you owe me a favor." Cobra snickered out, getting up and walking to the round table that appeared out of nowhere.

"Lu-bitch! My drinking apprentice! You dare challenge your master?" Cana questioned with a smirk as she sat on the other stool at the table. Laxus and Gajeel had to suppress the smirk that wanted to appear on their faces as they saw the shiver Lucy did at the word 'master'.

"Let's do this."

"YOSSSSHHHH LUCY KICK ASS!" Natsu yelled out puffing fireballs. This had the whole guild laughing and chuckling.

Once Lucy reached the table she summoned Virgo, who appeared carrying a tray with 9 shots. The clear glasses had a aqua color to it that slightly flowed.

"Here you Mistress, this brew I made was inspired by Aquarius, hence the aqua color. I was going for a exotic flavor this time." She explained with a bow.

"Thank you so much can you bring a jug also and 1 extra shot I want Master to try it."

"Of course."

A jug and a extra shot glass later everything was settled.

"All right who ever can finish their 3 shots without getting hammered wins plan and simple and knowing Virgo even I won't be able to leave this table sober." Lucy laughed out.

"Tch, piece of cake." Cobra said, grabbing the 1st glass choking one he got the full taste of it. "IM GOING TO DIE!"

Cobra landed on the floor after his shout. The loud laugh that came out of Jellal had everybody turning in shock at him.

"That shut him up." Jellal chuckled out wiping off stray tears.

"Let me try now." Cana choked back her shot and started crying."Lu-bitch what the absolute fuck is this!?"

"It's a special alcohol Virgo has been concocting for awhile now. The 1st time I tried it I could even finished the shot I was so drunk I almost went streaking in the Celestial realm." Lucy chuckled out, slamming her shot. " Puts breasts on ya chest…or hair whichever.

"Starshine if your shot can get ME drunk I'll love you forever as my favorite kin." Cobra stated downing the 2nd shot.

"I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FAVORITE YOU TOXIC ASS!" Midnight yelled out from the back.

"Shut your ass Macbeth! Oh shit balls I'm getting buzzed, that hasn't happened in forever." Cobra looked at Lucy in wonder. "Give more!"

"Ha pathetic."

Lucy laughed at that drunken tsk face Cana was making while slamming back her 2nd shot.

"Ok people give it 5 minutes than we go for the last shot. Who ever can chug it wins."

Cobra cackled as fell off his chair…..who knew he was a lightweight.

"Annnnnnd Cobra is out for the count! Who will win?!" Mira shouted out.

"Give him 5 minutes Mira he will wake up this drink won't let you pass out. Since he is the poison dragon slayer it should just make him extremely drunk for the night, just make sure he drinks his bleach the hangover is killer, just like Aquarius when she pissed." Lucy choked out and fell off her chair.

Laxus couldn't stop the bellow of laughter as he helped his little woman up. Cana was moving side to side in her chair as she stared in wonder at the last shot glasses on the table.

"If I take this shot you are singing a song with me you little bitch." She growled playing in Lucy's direction.

" I know just the one ya drunkin bitch."

"The one from the club?"

"Yep…love that song."

"Deal."

"Might as well walk to the stage girl."

"Yea yea let me tell Warrena the song 1st." Lucy said walking to the Dj booth, not even watching Cana slam the last shot back. She didn't see cobra steal the jug she left specifically for him on the table or how Master choked on the shot left for him.

"BITCH HURRY YOUR DRUNK ASS UP BEFORE GAJEEL CONVINCES ME TO DANCE IN THE BUNNY SUIT!"

"Babe just put it on!"

"NO!"

Lucy sweatdropped at the course of boos that erupted from the guild. This caused Laxus and Gajeel to growl this causing the guild to shiver. She saw Bickslow sneak to the table with low cackles. She laughed out loud when she saw him slam the shot back and saw even his babies start floating around drunkenly. Poor bix!

"Alright we got Lucy and Cana up on stage to start the night off big Fairytail style!" Mira shouted out and started dancing to the beat and she hopped back into the crowd.

 _(Lucy)_

 _Ayy, I've been fuckin' hoes and poppin' pillies_

 _Man, I feel just like a rockstar (star)_

 _Ayy, ayy, all my brothers got that gas_

 _And they always be smokin' like a Rasta_

 _Fuckin' with me, call up on a Uzi_

 _And show up, man them the shottas_

 _When my homies pull up on your block_

 _They make that thing go grrra-ta-ta-ta (pow, pow, pow)_

 _Ayy, ayy, switch my whip, came back in black_

 _I'm startin' sayin', "Rest in peace to Bon Scott"_

 _Ayy, close that door, we blowin' smoke_

 _She ask me light a fire like I'm Morrison_

 _Ayy, act a fool on stage_

 _Prolly leave my fuckin' show in a cop car_

 _Ayy, shit was legendary_

 _Threw a TV out the window of the Montage_

 _Cocaine on the table, liquor pourin', don't give a damn_

 _Dude, your girlfriend is a groupie, she just tryna get in_

 _Sayin', "I'm with the band"_

 _Ayy, ayy, now she actin' outta pocket_

 _Tryna grab up from my pants_

 _Hundred bitches in my trailer say they ain't got a man_

 _And they all brought a friend_

 _Yeah, ayy_

 _Ayy, I've been fuckin' hoes and poppin' pillies_

 _Man, I feel just like a rockstar (star)_

 _Ayy, ayy, all my brothers got that gas_

 _And they always be smokin' like a Rasta_

 _Fuckin' with me, call up on a Uzi_

 _And show up, man them the shottas_

 _When my homies pull up on your block_

 _They make that thing go grrra-ta-ta-ta (pow, pow, pow)_

 _(CANA)_

 _I've been in the Hills fuckin' superstars_

 _Feelin' like a pop star (21, 21, 21)_

 _Drankin' Henny, bad bitches jumpin' in the pool_

 _And they ain't got on no bra_

 _Hit her from the back, pullin' on her tracks_

 _And now she screamin' out, "no más" (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _They like, "Savage, why you got a 12 car garage_

 _And you only got 6 cars?" (21)_

 _I ain't with the cakin', how you kiss that? (kiss that?)_

 _Your wifey say I'm lookin' like a whole snack (big snack)_

 _Green hundreds in my safe, I got old racks (old racks)_

 _L.A. bitches always askin' where the coke at_

 _Livin' like a rockstar, smash out on a cop car_

 _Sweeter than a Pop-Tart, you know you are not hard_

 _I done made the hot chart, 'member I used to trap hard_

 _Livin' like a rockstar, I'm livin' like a rockstar_

 _(Both)_

 _Ayy, I've been fuckin' hoes and poppin' pillies_

 _Man, I feel just like a rockstar (star)_

 _Ayy, ayy, all my brothers got that gas_

 _And they always be smokin' like a Rasta_

 _Fuckin' with me, call up on a Uzi_

 _And show up, man them the shottas_

 _When my homies pull up on your block_

 _They make that thing go grrra-ta-ta-ta (pow, pow, pow)_

 _Rockstar_

 _Rockstar, feel just like a rock_

 _Rockstar_

 _Star_

 _Rockstar_

 _Feel just like a_

The crowds screams were deafening as Lucy and Cana crowed surfed the last chorus.

"Thank you Fairytail! Enjoy your night!" Lucy shouted on the mic before hopping off stage and joining her mates at the bar.

A/N: PART 2 Coming soooon!

Lots Of Love guys :)


End file.
